Lighting fixtures are one of the basic lighting devices used in homes, offices and a variety of industrial settings. For example, a typical lighting fixture may be mounted on a wall, at a position above a desk, in a corridor, a door entrance, or a garage door such that the area can be illuminated by the lighting fixture. One criterion when selecting a lighting fixture is that the lighting is visually attractive. Another criterion is ease of installation. Additional criteria are performance, safety, legality and affordability. As lighting technologies improve, industrial lighting consumers require new and more aesthetic lighting designs to provided for the above listed criteria. All of these criteria are dynamic and change over time. As such there is a need for the modern, efficient lighting systems which can address these criteria in varying degrees.